unfold
by kanzura
Summary: Selain cerdas dan ahli memprovokasi, Akabane Karma mungkin punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain dengan mudah. / "Terlihat menyedihkan itu bukan style-ku." / karuri from chapter 159.


disclaimer; assassination classroom milik matsui yuusei, bukan milik saya. gaada keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfic ini

warn; spoiler from ansatsu kyoushitsu 159. slight nagirio-nagikae. Kinda boring I think. Platonic!karuri

a/n; Idk, I just really love karma and rio, and ofc karuri. Ini draft karuri pertama saya yang kelar omg! Seneng banget bisa meramaikan (atau nyampah?) di arsip karuri yeee;))

hope you enjoy it!

.

.

.

* * *

Terkadang Rio merasa begitu bodoh.

Sebagai seorang yang diberkahi dengan kemampuan otak berlebih, ada saat-saat tertentu, dimana Rio menggeser nalar dari jajaran prioritas utama dalam mengambil tindakan―gadis itu memilih membuang kecerdasannya. Ada kalanya ia memilih menggunakan perasaan dan instingnya.

Misalnya, saat gadis itu mengesampingkan ego dan jiwa kompetitifnya. Membiarkan sakit itu merambat disela-sela rongga dadanya.

— _Sesak_.

 _(Gadis itu lari dengan berpura-pura bodoh.)_

Kelereng birunya masih menatap punggung mungil milik Kayano Kaede yang berjalan menjauh.

Bayangan akan si kepala biru dan hijau bersanding mesra semakin membuat rasa sakit itu membesar. Pemandangan Shiota Nagisa dan Kayano Kaede yang selama ini sudah akrab saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Rio menelan perih.

Harusnya Rio dan otak cerdasnya memikirkan solusi atau rencana untuk menghilangkan perih itu―namun yang gadis itu lakukan malah sebaliknya; memasang topeng kebahagiaan, berpura-pura mendukung, menolak mengakui perasaan itu seutuhnya.

Rio ingin tertawa miris. Mengolok dirinya yang tiba-tiba jadi sok baik. Mempertanyakan, kemana egoisme yang sempat menguasainya dalam beberapa waktu lalu? _Hei, Nakamura Rio! Kau itu masokis hati ya_. Suara dalam kepala pirang itu mengoloknya, membuat ia makin merasakan pahit di kerongkongannya.

Rio mendengus; mendadak merasa begitu muak dengan keadaan, dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Wajahmu mengerikan sekali." Suara datar milik Akabane Karma yang mengalun tenang tanpa permisi― sukses melempar kembali Rio pada realita.

 _Oh_ , dia lupa pada eksistensi makhluk satu itu.

" _Hmpf_." Gadis itu mendengus. "Terima kasih. Ini sudah bawaan lahir," jawab Rio dengan nada datar. Saat ini emosi gadis pirang itu sedang berada pada titik terendah untuk bisa menghadapi seorang Akabane Karma dan mulut menyebalkannya.

Karma terlihat tenang; telak mengabaikan kekesalan Rio yang tanpa repot-repot ditutupi sang gadis. Punggung tegap berbalut jas hitam itu masih bersandar malas pada dinding kayu dibelakangnya. Kepala merah itu menengadah, menatap langit musim semi yang biru. "Kau itu senang sekali berakting, ya, Nakamura." Karma masih memasang wajah santainya. "Kalau mau nangis, menangis saja."

Kata-kata tak terduga dari Karma membuat Rio refleks menoleh kearah pemuda itu. Jangtungnya berdetak begitu kencang―seolah kata-kata Karma baru saja memukul adrenalinnya. Sementara ekspresi pemuda itu tetap netral. _Ah_ , Rio lupa, betapa lihainya Karma dalam mengatur ekspresi wajahnya di berbagai tempat dan saat.

"... _ha_?" Pada akhirnya hanya satu silabel tanpa makna yang menjadi respon dari si gadis.

"Aku nggak sebodoh itu juga tau." Alih-alih memperjelas arah pembicaraan, pemuda Akabane itu justru makin membuat Rio bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang coba kau katakan, sih?" tanya Rio jengkel. Lelah juga main tebak-tebakan dengan orang macam Karma; yang tingkat inteligensinya tinggi, dan arah pikirannya kadang _random._

"Terlukis jelas di wajahmu."

Rio bergeming. Bingung harus membalas apa. Dalam hati gadis itu berdoa semoga apapun asumsi yang ada didalam kepala merah itu salah.

Karma menoleh; menemukan Rio yang diam menatap rerumputan dibawahnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Setidaknya keluarkan saja ekspresi kesedihanmu," ucap Karma pada akhirnya—membuat Rio sadar, bahwa Karma telah mengetahui kondisi _mood-_ nya sekarang— lalu melanjutkan, "Daripada senyum-senyum begitu." Lirikan mata Karma menuai delikan galak dari si gadis. Karma hanya memasang seringai. " _Tuh_. Mengerikan, tau."

Rio membuang napas keras,"Jangan sok tahu," balasnya jengah. Gadis itu ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu, menekuk kakinya. Kepalanya menengadah menantang langit.

Ada hening yang cukup panjang setelahnya.

Karma memutuskan hening itu dengan berucap; "Jangan terus melarikan diri. "

Rio berjengit iritasi. "Sebentar, Tuan Sok Tahu." Ia menatap Karma yang masih menatap langit dengan khidmat. "Aku agak bingung dengan topik pembicaraan kita. Jadi bisa nggak, gunakan subjek, objek, dan predikat dalam kalimatmu?"

Karma mendengus. Seringai masih terpasang di wajahnya. Lima detik, hingga ia membuka mulut, " _Kau_." Jeda sebentar dengan kepala merah itu menoleh, kedua iris emas itu bertemu pandang dengan kelereng biru. "... _Mencintai_."

Rio terbelalak ketika satu kata kerja itu terucap dari bibir Karma.

Karma tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat respon si gadis sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. "— _Nagisa_."

Rio bungkam. Tatapapannya kosong, namun tak ada rona merah yang Karma pikir akan menghiasi wajah gadis pirang itu. Gadis itu menghela napas. "Ternyata ketahuan ya." Nada suara Rio terdengar seperti sedang mengeluh. Ekspresinya yang awalnya kaku mulai menghilang, digantikan oleh sebuah senyum pahit. _"Haaa_ ... iya juga ... apa sih, yang bisa kusembunyikan dari orang sepertimu, _huh,_ Karma?"

Karma mendengus, senyum bangga terpantri. "Begitulah."

Rio memejamkan kedua matanya. Ada helaan napas panjang, sebelum ia menyahut, " _Then_? Kau mau menyebarkan itu pada satu kelas? Pada Korosensei? Atau, langsung ke Nagisa- _chan_?" Rio melirik singkat sang pemuda merah. "Apapun itu, tak akan ada pengaruhnya untukku. Silahkan sebarkan berita itu— _I even don't care_. _Just do it already._ "

" _Hee_ ..." Karma menyeringai. "Aku tak semenyebalkan itu _kok._ Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyebarkan berita macam itu."

Rio mengangkat satu alisnya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk menyuarakan provokasi, namun pada akhirnya kalimat-kalimat itu tertahan diujung lidah. Akhirnya hanya balasan standar macam "Oh, oke ..." yang terdengar malas yang menjadi responnya.

Karma tak membalas. Mungkin bingung harus membalas apa. Rio pun juga tak berminat melanjutkan pembicaraan. Sempat terlintas di benak gadis itu keinginan untuk segera beranjak dari sana, ketimbang terjebak di suasana hening yang terasa canggung baginya. Namun, bayangan akan pasangan-pasangan mesra yang tersebar di nyaris seluruh wilayah sekolahan membuat ia malas. Lebih baik duduk dalam kecanggungan, ketimbang _awkward_ bertemu pasangan yang sedang mesra merayakan _valentine_.

Ah, _valentine_ ... sementara teman-temannya diluar sana sedang merayakannya dengan gembira dengan memberikan cokelat kemana-mana, ia malah disini—duduk berduaan dengan seorang Akabane Karma yang menyebalkan.

"Hoi, Nakamura," panggil Karma, setelah hening yang panjang. Rio menoleh, memberi pandangan ' _apa'._

"Ada satu hal yang tidak kumengerti."

" _What_?"

"Kalau kau mencintai Nagisa ... kenapa tidak kau kejar? Kenapa malah mendukung Kayano- _san_?" tanya Karma. Iris emas itu menyorot sosok Rio dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Apa semua dukungan itu hanya akting? Maksudku ... yah, mana mungkin di dunia ini, ada cinta yang tak mengharapkan balasan?"

"Eh, enak saja!" Rio protes. Bibirnya menekuk. "Aku tulus tau! Yah ... meskipun sempat ada keinginan untuk merebut Nagisa dari Kayano- _chan_ sih ..."

"Kalau begitu bukannya kau seharusnya berjuang, ketimbang menyerah dan pasrah?"

Rio terdiam. Ucapan Karma membangkitkan suara-suara bernada persetujuan dalam kepalanya. Seperti ada yang menggedor hatinya, berteriak memaksanya untuk terus berjuang, terus berharap— _terus mencintai orang itu_. Untuk mencari pembenaran akan harapan yang mulai menyala lagi.

Namun di detik berikutnya Rio menggeleng. Mengusir pikiran dan keinginan itu. Ia tak akan membiarkan pikiran itu kembali lagi dan menghasilkan niatan buruk yang penuh dengan egoisme dan kelicikan.

"Tidak," tandas Rio. Tak ada nada main-main yang biasa dalam nada gadis itu. "Aku tidak mau berjuang untuk sesuatu yang sudah kuketahui hasilnya."

Karma terlihat berpikir keras. Alisnya menekuk—dan Rio menemukan dirinya begitu gemas dengan ekspresi langka milik si pemuda Akabane. "Kalau begitu ... bukannya berarti cintamu ini hanya penuh kesia-siaan?"

Rio terlihat tak terima. "Bagiku melihatnya tersenyum sudah membuatku bahagia. Kurasa itu cukup, selama aku bisa disampingnya, berbincang, dan merangkulnya." Gadis pirang itu membalas tatapan Karma dengan percaya diri. "Cintaku ini adalah jenis cinta yang membuatku kuat—bukan mendorongku untuk menghancurkan persahabatan dan melakukan hal bodoh."

Karma tertegun. Determinasi dalam kedua manik biru itu menghipnotisnya untuk sesaat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum miring, menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan kaku. " _Wow_ , kau ... kenapa bisa tiba-tiba sebijak ini? Seperti ... bukan kau. Tapi itu bagus, sih. Tetap mencintai tanpa merusak hubungan pertemanan kalian."

"Yah ..." Sang _English_ _Girl_ menghela napas panjang. "Dan mungkin ... aku akan terus mencintainya, hingga aku menemukan orang lain yang tepat."

" _Aah_ , begitu ya," gumam sang pemuda merah. "Kukira kau akan bersikap seperti wanita-wanita di drama TV. Mencoba merebut si pria dan, _ya_ ... semacam itulah."

Rio memutar matanya, jengah. "Ini _real_ _life_ , bukan drama! Dasar _Chuunihan_!"

"Dan maaf saja, ya. Tapi terlihat _menyedihkan_ itu bukan _style-ku!"_ imbuh gadis itu kemudian, masih dengan nada sebal.

" _Heee_ ... okelah, okee, _English Girl-sama._ "

Tawa Rio pecah. Julukan _'English_ _Girl_ - _sama'_ entah bagaimana terdengar begitu lucu. Mungkin karena yang mengucapkannya adalah seorang Akabane Karma yang penuh dengan keangkuhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Tangan kekar milik si pemuda terulur, telapak tangannya terbuka lebar seperti menagih sesuatu.

Rio mengernyit bingung. " _Apaan_?"

"Aku sudah mendengar ceritamu panjang lebar. Mana bayaran untuk itu?"

" _Hee_? Bayaran?" Rio berjengit sebal. "Bukannya kau yang menanya-nanyaiku? Lagian mau dibayar apa? Kau _'kan_ sudah kaya!"

"Karena ini _valentine_ , mana cokelat buatku?" Jari-jari karma ikut bergerak seolah turut menagih.

Rio menghela napas, lalu merogoh kantong roknya. Mengeluarkan bungkus berwarna emas seukuran permen. Ia meletakannya diatas telapak tangan Karma yang masih terbuka. _"Nih,_ cuman ada permen cokelat satu bungkus."

Karma mendengus―mungkin tidak terima hanya di _gaji_ dengan sebungkus kecil permen―namun tetap menerimanya.

.

.

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

.

 _"So gallant, I just can't snatch it away from her."_

.

* * *

 _._

 _ **omake;**_

"Karena ini _valentine_ , mana cokelat buatku?"

 _"Nih,_ cuman ada permen cokelat satu bungkus." Rio meletakan bungkus permen itu diatas telapak tangan milik Karma yang terbuka.

 _"Hoi,_ Nakamura."

 _"Apa."_

"Tahun depan, beri aku hadiah _valentine_ yang lebih modal dikit, dong."

"Dasar ... gatau diri!"

Duo _combo chaos_ milik kelas _End_ terus berbincang tanpa menyadari tiga pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

 _"Ughh..._ tak aku sangka Karma dan Nakamura punya hubungan macam itu ..." Kataoka Megu berkomentar dengan ekspresi kaget yang kentara.

"Mereka merayakan _valentine_ dengan cara yang sangat aneh, LOL." Maehara Hiroto ―dengan tangan penuh bungkus cokelat motif hati itu― ikut berkomentar.

 _"Yaah,_ katanya semakin pintar seseorang, semakin aneh pribadi mereka … maklumi saja." Isogai Yuuma hanya garuk-garuk kepala, agak gagal paham.

.

.

.

 **really end.**


End file.
